The inventors of the present invention are the parents of a teething infant.
The teething infant loved to place her footwear in her mouth to cut his teeth.
The parents did not like the infant's habit, for it did not seem very sanitary.
The parents searched for a teething device that could be placed on their infant's feet, yet they were not able to find a suitable teething device. They believed that the teething device had to resemble a shoe and that the teething device had to be dish washable.
The present invention provides a dish washable teething shoe that will allow an infant to cut his teeth.